


Running From You All The Time

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [5]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, F/F, F/M, Movie Reference, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d have you back believe me but I’ve got my daughter to think about Ed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From You All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was But I don't want the next best thing (Fairytale by Sara Bareilles)
> 
> Set between the season 13 eps Maritime and Seer. There are references to the courtroom scene in Maritime where Ed is giving evidence in Shawn Ridgeway’s trial also mentions Tim Grayson the man who claimed to be psychic in Seer. Mentions a possible failed romantic relationship between Serena and Danny Washington from when they worked together in Civil Investigations, who was briefly mentioned by Serena in the season 12 ep Attorney Client (thanks for the help with that Jamal, you are made of awesome). 
> 
> There are references to Alfred Uhry’s play and movie Driving Miss Daisy, I borrowed one of Hoke’s quotes and a scene between Hoke and Daisy for this as well as quotes from Elisabeth Röhm and Seal.
> 
> Thanks to Tamara for doing beta.

Serena entered Anita’s office, dropping into one of the chairs facing the lieutenant’s desk. “Have you charged Tim Grayson yet?” she asked expectantly.

Anita looked up from her paperwork as the blonde’s low husky voice gently echoed. “We’ve still got five hours to charge him or release him Serena, you know that.”

Serena released a weighty sigh. “I thought that this case was pretty much open and shut.”

Anita flashed a suspicious glance at the younger woman. “You never sit down Serena, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Serena abruptly replied. “When’s Ed due back?” she asked.

“Could be a few hours, he’s doing a neighborhood canvas with Lennie. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Serena replied as she fiddled with a gold cubic zirconia heart shaped ring for a moment before removing it and placing it on the desk.

“That’s a lovely ring,” Anita commented as the stone glimmered in the light.

“Ed bought it for me but I don’t want it anymore.”

Anita pushed her chair back, quickly grabbing her coat from the hat stand, pocketing the ring before leaving. “Have you had lunch yet Serena?” she enquired.

“Not yet,” Serena replied following Anita out of the 27.

*

Anita dabbed excess peppercorn sauce from the side of her mouth with a napkin. “What’s Ed done?” she probed.

“It doesn’t matter Anita, I’m been silly.”

“Is that why you took you’re ring off?” Anita asked placing the ring on the table.

Serena frowned as she caught part of the inscription Daisy Hoke 062701. “After Ed gave evidence in Shawn Ridgeway’s trial we had a big fight and I haven’t spoken to him since. I miss him, Melanie misses him.”

Curiosity escaped Anita’s eyes. “Serena, who’s Melanie?”

“My daughter.”

“Is Ed…her?” Anita stammered, failing to hide her shock at the blonde’s admission. 

Shaking her head Serena smiled. “No, Danny Washington is her father but we broke up just before I found out I was pregnant.”

“Danny sounds like a real catch.”

“If only I could have thrown him back out to sea with all the other sharks,” Serena joked quickly taking a sip of her soda.

“Tell me to back off,” Anita started. “Where do you think its gone wrong with Ed?”

Serena sighed. “I told him that he was exactly like Danny and I don’t need someone like that in my life or my daughter’s life. I really regret saying it because he’s nothing like Danny.”

“In the heat of the moment,” Anita pointed out.

“We all say things that inevitably hurt someone, usually someone we love,” Serena finished.

“How old is she?”

“She’s three, and goes to pre-school two days a week the rest of the time she’s with Rosalie.”

“You’re not sending her to a private school?” Anita enquired. 

“I hated private school like I hated boarding school, I didn’t want her to grow up around conceited snobs.”

“Why not?”

“Where I grew up they put you on a horse right after they put a silver spoon in your mouth.”

“You didn’t want that for Melanie?”

“No, I wanted her to grow up around diverse people and living in East Harlem gives her that opportunity to mix with everyone not just rich white kids.”

Serena retrieved two photographs from her wallet. “Is that her?” Anita asked, noticing Ed holding a blonde haired toddler on one of the photos. “She is beautiful.”

“Yeah it is. Thank you. In this one she’d eaten a chocolate bar and Ed was trying to clean her up but she wasn’t having it because she wanted to be just like daddy Eddie,” Serena reminisced.

Anita chuckled at the picture and thought. “Give me that picture and the ring, Serena, you’ll get them back.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to speak to Ed and get this sorted out it’s gone on for too long.”

Serena anxiously glanced at her watch. “What are you going to do? I have to be in court at three for the conclusion of Shawn Ridgeway’s trial.”

Anita patted Serena’s arm. “I’m going to tell Ed exactly what he needs to hear and I’ll give him the ring and photo and tell him to come and see you.”

“Flowers and candy won’t work. What are you going to tell him?” Serena asked.

“The same thing my grandmother told me.”

Serena gave Anita cynical glance.

Anita noticed the look. “You have to know who you are, know who your partner is and understand what your partner means to you.”

Serena smiled. “If he listens will you tell him that Daisy misses Hoke.”

“I’ll tell him,” Anita promised.

*

“Detective Green, step into my office,” Anita commanded.

Ed looked back as Lennie used his finger to mimic throat slitting. “Shit,” Ed mumbled.

“Have a seat,” Anita said. Ed did as he was told, knowing that he was in trouble for something.

“What am I supposed to have done lieu?” he asked.

Anita slid the photograph and ring across the desk. “How is Serena?” Ed asked.

“Heartbroken. What are you doing Ed?”

Ed chuckled. “Wallowing in self pity.”

Anita shook her head in dismay. “She has more to lose than you do.”

“Because of Melanie.”

“Yes Ed.”

Ed lowered his head. “I didn’t know about Melanie, not at first. It wasn’t until I’d gone over unannounced one night that I found out. Yeah I know all about Danny Washington.”

“What do you mean unannounced?”

“Serena invited a few of us over to watch the Rangers game and I kept going back every night because I wanted to get to know her, away from work.”

“Carry on.”

Ed smiled. “Only took me six days. Same time it took the lord to make the world.”

“Six days to what?”

“Win her Serena and Melanie over. Melanie was only one then but I knew the minute I saw her that I wanted to be a father to her and be with Serena for the rest of my life.”

“You should be telling Serena this.”

“I know I should but I’m scared she’ll kick me to the kerb.” Ed went to the door.

“You’re forgetting something Detective,” Anita said tapping the photograph. “She said to tell you Daisy misses Hoke.”

“Hoke misses Daisy. Candy and flowers won’t do will they?” Ed asked.

“Not this time.”

Ed went to the desk and pocketed the photograph and ring. “What about tickets for La bohème?”

“Sound good, but it’s not me you’re apologizing to Ed.”

Ed opened the door, stepping out into the squad room. He took his coat of the mobile railing, quickly leaving.

“Hey Ed,” Lennie yelled.

*

Ed rang the doorbell twice, stepping back as he waited for someone to answer. A beat later Serena and Melanie opened it. “Daddy Eddie,” Melanie shrieked.

“What do you want Ed?” Serena wearily asked.

“Serena we need to talk, can I come in?”

Serena exhaled sharply. “I suppose.” 

As Ed passed she put Melanie down. “Go up and play with your toys honey.”

Melanie was halfway up the stairs. “Can daddy Eddie read a story?” she innocently asked.

“We’ll see honey,” Serena answered. She waited till she was sure Melanie was upstairs before heading to the kitchen. 

“Do you want coffee?” she politely offered.

Ed declined. “I want you Serena. I know I’m an idiot but I just want us to have a chance.”

“I’d have you back believe me but I’ve got my daughter to think about Ed.”

“Do it for her, Serena.”

Serena leant against the table. “I would do anything for her, you more than anyone should know that but since Danny I’ve been very careful with the people in my life and I feel like I’ve betrayed myself.”

“Why?”

“Because of you Ed. After Danny I had a couple of dates here and there but you were the first person I’d had a relationship with and I don’t know what to think anymore.”

Ed stood beside her slipping his arm around her. “I’m sorry and I want to go back and fix everything but I’d settle for starting over.”

Serena tenderly gazed at him. “I know you mean that but I don’t want to get hurt again.”

Ed went to the door placing the photo, ring and theatre tickets on the entrance table. “Tell me when you want to go out,” he said twisting the door knob.

“What did you leave?” Serena asked, going to him noticing the items she left with Anita and the tickets. “Are they for La bohème?”

“I got premium seats for Thursday night.”

Serena paused for a moment. “They cost Ed, how can you afford that?”

“I’m not a scrub Serena,” Ed snapped.

“I know you’re not a scrub, you’re the best thing in my life along with Melanie,” Serena acknowledged.

Ed kissed her softly on the lips, quickly retreating. “I should go.”

“You’re my best friend, I miss you,” Serena said.

“I miss you too,” Ed admitted.

They smiled at each other, “My Bed feels cold,” speaking in unison.

“Shall we read Melanie’s story?” Serena asked.

Ed finally took his coat off tossing onto the sofa. “Good idea.”

*

Serena smiled at Ed as the sunrise highlighted and accentuated his features. “Morning Hoke,” she whispered. She leant over him to get the remote from the nightstand, Taking the TV off standby.

“I only just got to sleep,” Ed happily complained.

Serena giggled at him. “I’ve only had two hours sleep myself Ed.”

They shared a kiss before been interrupted. “It’s cold,” Melanie wailed.

Serena pulled back some of the covers, patting a space between her and Ed. “Get in sweetie.”

“What movie’s on TCM?” Ed asked.

Serena called up the onscreen guide, not our movie. “What do you want to watch sweetie?”

“Penelope Pitstop,” Melanie squealed with delight as the Boomerang logo flashed up on the screen.

Ed and Serena snuck a quick kiss while Melanie was engrossed with the cartoon. “I missed this,” Ed stated.

“Me too.”


End file.
